1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wave forms for controlling gas discharge devices, especially multiple gas discharge display/memory devices which have an electrical memory and which are capable of producing a visual display or representation of data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, multiple gas discharge display and/or memory panels have been proposed in the form of a pair of dielectric charge storage members which are backed by electrodes, the electrodes being so formed and oriented with respect to an ionizable gaseous medium as to define a plurality of discrete gas discharge units or cells. The cells have been defined by a surrounding or confining physical structure such as the walls of apertures in a perforated glass plate sandwiched between glass surfaces and they have been defined in an open space between glass or other dielectric backed with conductive electrode surfaces by appropriate choices of the gaseous medium, its pressure and the electrode geometry. In either structure charges (electrons and ions) produced upon ionization of the gas volume of a selected discharge cell, when proper alternating operating voltages are applied between the opposed electrodes, are collected upon the surface of the dielectric at specifically defined locations. These charges constitute an electrical field opposing the electrical field which created them so as to reduce the voltage and terminate the discharge for the remainder of the cycle portion during which the discharge producing polarity remains applied. These collected charges aid an applied voltage of the polarity opposite that which created them in the initiation of a discharge by imposing a total voltage across the gas sufficient to again initiate a discharge and a collection of charges. This repetitive and alternating charge collection and ionization discharge constitutes an electrical memory.
An example of a panel structure containing non-physically isolated or open discharge cells is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,167 issued to Theodore C. Baker, et al. Physically isolated cells have been disclosed in the article by D. L. Bitzer and H. G. Slottow entitled "The Plasma Display Panel-A Digitally Addressable Display With Inherent Memory" Proceeding of the Fall Joint Computer Conference, I E E E, San Francisco, Cal., November, 1966, pp 541-547 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,190.
In the operation of the display/memory device an alternating voltage is applied, typically, by applying a first periodic voltage wave form to one array and applying a cooperating second wave form, frequently identical to and shifted on the time axis with respect to the first wave form, to the opposed arrays to impose a voltage across the cells formed by the opposed arrays of electrodes which is the algebraic sum of the first and second wave forms. The cells have a voltage at which a discharge is initiated. That voltage can be derived from an externally applied voltage or a combination of wall charge potential and an externally applied voltage. Ordinarily, the entire cell array is excited by an alternating voltage which, by itself, is of insufficient magnitude to ignite gas discharges in any of the elements. When the walls are appropriately charged, as by means of a previous discharge, the voltage applied across the element will be augmented, and a new discharge will be ignited. Electrons and ions again flow to the dielectric walls extinguishing the discharge; however, on the following half cycle, their resultant wall charges again augment the applied external voltage and cause a discharge in the opposite direction. The sequence of electrical discharge is sustained by an alternating voltage signal that, by itself, could not initiate that sequence. The half amplitude of this sustaining voltage has been designated Vs/2.
In addition to the sustaining voltage, there are manipulating voltages or addressing voltages imposed on the opposed electrodes of a selected cell or cells to alter the state of those cells selectively. One such voltage, termed a "writing voltage", transfers a cell or discharge site from the quiescent to the discharging state by virtue of total applied voltage across the cell sufficient to make it probable that on subsequent sustaining voltage half cycles the cell will be in the "on state". A cell in the "on state" can be manipulated by an addressing voltage, termed an "erase voltage", which transfers it to the "off state" by imposing sufficient voltage to draw off the surface or wall charges on the cell walls and cause them to discharge without being collected on the opposite cell walls in an amount such that succeeding sustainer voltage transistions are not augmented sufficiently by wall charges to ignite discharges.
A common method of producing writing voltages is to superimpose voltage pulses on a sustainer wave form in an aiding direction and cumulatively with the sustainer voltage, the combination having a potential of enough magnitude to fire an "off state" cell into the "on state". Erase voltages are produced by superimposing voltage pulses on a sustainer wave form in opposition to the sustainer voltage to develop a potential sufficient to cause a discharge in an "on state" cell and draw the charges from the dielectric surfaces such that the cell will be in the "off state". The wall voltage of a discharged cell is termed an "off state wall voltage" and frequently is midway between the extreme magnitude limits of the sustainer voltage Vs.
It previously had been discovered that the operating characteristics uniformity and operating life span of a multiple cell gaseous discharge display/memory device can be increased by utilizing a charge storage member with a gas medium contact surface consisting of at least one member selected from oxides of Be, Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba, or Ra. As used herein the gas medium contacting surface is that portion of the dielectric charge storage member which is in direct contact with the ionizable gas medium. Although it is not known whether the charges are stored on the gas contacting surface or sub-surface of the dielectric, the charges at least originate at such surface.
In the fabrication of a gaseous discharge panel, the dielectric material is typically applied to and cured on the surface of a supporting glass substrate or base to which the electrode or conductor elements have been previously applied. The glass substrate may be of any suitable composition such as a soda lime glass composition. In a Baker et al device, two glass substrates containing electrodes and cured dielectric are then appropriately heat sealed together so as to form a panel.
In order to achieve maximum results, the Group IIA oxide layer is continously or discontinuously applied to the gaseous medium contacting surface of the dielectric. In other words, the applied Group IIA oxide layer must be directly exposed to the gaseous medium in order to achieve the desired results. Other metal or metalloid oxide layers may exist below that of the Group IIA oxide layer. Such sub-layers may be of any suitable oxide of the periodic table, especially aluminum oxide, silicon oxide and the rare earth oxides.